


Yıldız Tozu

by exomicff



Series: EXOMIC FICFEST 2019 [6]
Category: Angel's Friends (Cartoon), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomicff/pseuds/exomicff
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOMIC FICFEST 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545913
Kudos: 1





	Yıldız Tozu

1\. on altı / yıldız tozu ve aptal melekler

Kısa parmaklar, ödedikleri cezanın bir simgesi gibi gittikçe yarılıp kanarken küçük çocuk sızlanmadan edemiyor, yanında aynı şekilde cezaya kalmış şeytana kendisine yakışmayacak şekilde laf ediyordu. Profesör Aragon duysa, emindi ki çok kızardı ama zaten kızmıştı ve kendisine şeytanla birlikte ceza vermişti; üstelik kendi suçu yokken. "Sürekli sızlanacak ve inleyecek misin sen?" Yanındaki, kızgın ve yeni yeni gelişen o gür sesiyle ona sormuş, açıkça alay etmişti; zira kendisi, dikenler eline batsa dahi hiç etkilenmiyormuş gibi işine kaldığı yerden devam ediyordu. Meleğin kaşları kalkmış ve kesinlik belirtmeyen, tam anlamıyla şüpheci bir yaklaşımla cevap verirken daha da iyi incelemeye çalışıyordu şeytanın ellerini.

"Senin yüzünden ceza aldım ben ve ellerime bak." Kısa parmaklarını bir de şeytana doğru göstermiş, onun gülüşünü genişletmesine olanak sağlamıştı. Meleğin acı çekmesinden memnuniyet duyan şeytan, vurdumduymaz davranarak omuz silkmiş ve dikenleri çıkarmayı sürdürmüştü. İnananmıyordu melek olan, bu şeytan yüzünden ilk cezaya kalışı değildi ancak cezanın ikisini de memnuniyetsiz ettiği vakit kendisi daha mutlu oluyordu; şimdi ise şeytan ceza değil sanki bir ödülmüş gibi rahattı ve bu kendi canını çok sıkıyordu. Dikenlere geri döndüğünde homurdanmış bu sebeple şeytandan en azından bıkkınlık içeren bir nefes almıştı. "Neden sana uydum ki? Öyle kötüsün ki sen..." demişti melek, bir diken daha onun eline batıp kanatırken. "... Çok kötüsün işte. Hata ben de. Biliyordum beni sırf deli etmek, sırf egon ve bitmek tükenmeyen yarış arzuların için kullandığını."

"Dediğin gibi, hata sen de. Şimdi neden çeneni kapatmadığını anlamıyorum, Melek?" Şeytan, kıpırdanıp kendi için yer ararken kalçasıyla hafifçe meleğinkini itmiş ve yüzünü ekşitmişti. Melek olan, kilo konusuna girip tepesinin tasını attıracağını düşünürken neyse ki şeytan bunu es geçmeyi düşünerek laflarını sürdürmüştü. "İnat etmeyip kafa tutmayacaktın bana ve ben de insanı kendi tarafıma çekecektim. Oysa melek burnunu sokmadan olur mu?" Genç şeytan kızgınlıkla bir kıkırtı çıkarırken dudaklarının arasından, melek kaşlarını derince çatıp ona bakıyordu boyuna. "Hayır! Yoluma çıkıp her şeyi mahvettin. O aptal, cüzdandaki parayı alıp istediği şey için harcayabilirdi."

"Hırsızlıktır bu!" diye savunmaya geçti melek ama şeytan onu dinliyormuş gibi görünmüyordu bile. Morali bozulsa da içindeki ses, doğrusunu yaptığını söyleyerek rahatlatıyordu onu. "Cüzdanı vermesi gerekiyordu ve verdi. İnsan, doğru olanı yaptı."

"Aptallıktır, bu. Doğru olan değil." Şeytan, kavgaya tutuşup burada olduklarını sebebiyet veren aynı diyalogu gerçekleştirmek üzereyken melek, küskün gibi sırtını dönmüştü ona. İkisi bir insana doğruyu ya da yanlışı göstermek isterken hırs ve inatçılıklarına yenik düşüp insan bedenleri arasında güç gösterisine girmiş ve bu da Melekler ve Şeytanlar Konseyine bildirilmişti anında. Kavgayı bitirmeye arkadaşları da gelmiş ancak onlar da varlıklarının ve savundukları fikirlerinin çatışmasından dolayı buna alkış tutarak (tabi işin içinde şeytanların gazlaması da vardı), hiçbir şey yapmamışlardı. Kavgaları, bölüm profesörleri tarafından bölündüğünde melek olanın buz mavisi saçlarından dumanlar yükseliyordu ve şeytan, insan bedeninde kalıp dondurulmuş olduğundan kalbi durmuştu. Sonrasında Profesör Aragon ve Temptel onları asıl varlıklarına döndürüp bu kavgaya tanıklık eden herkesin zihinlerini silerken Minseok, yaptığının ne kadar aptalca ve melek olan biri için kötü göründüğünü fark etmiş fakat bunu düzeltmek için elbette ki geç kalmıştı. Bu kaçıncı cezaydı bilmiyordu ve göreve başladığından beri (geçen yıl, 15 yaşındayken) karşısındaki şeytan (Chanyeol) yüzünden tek mutlu geçen anısını hatırlamıyordu. Tabi ki de bir melek olarak şeytanlarla anlaşamayacağının ve onlara hiçbir durumda hak veremeyeceğinin farkındaydı ama diğer arkadaşlarına bakılarak o, karşısındaki şeytana, Chanyeol'e, çok çabuk mağlup oluyor, sinirleniyor ve dalaşıyordu. Arkadaşı Junmyeon'un da şeytana (Joohyun'a) sinirlendiği oluyordu ancak o Minseok gibi değildi; daha sabırlıydı ve oldukça mantıklı hareket ediyordu. Ya da Baekhyun, ne kadar çok şeytanları, bir meleğe göre kat kat fazla sevmediği özelliği ile bilinse dahi o Minseok gibi şeyler yapmıyor, karşısındaki şeytanı (Jongin'i) insan formunda kör edecek ışık falan yaratmıyordu. Bazen, sık sık bazen, Minseok bu durum için mi yaratılıp yaratılmadığını merak ediyordu; basit bir olayda Chanyeol'le birbirlerine girerken ve sürekli ceza alırken midesi bulanacak gibi oluyor ve kendini kötü hissediyordu. Profesör Aragon yanılıyor muydu, gerçekten melek olmaya layık biri miydi?

Tüm dikkatini yine cezasına verdiğinde ve üzerinden 20 yıldız geçtiğinde melek olan gerindi, arkaya kaydı; bu şeytanında bakışlarının onun üstüne yoğunlaşmasını sağladı ve o da işinin bittiğini anladığında kendini hızla sağa doğru kaydırdı. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranması meleğin yine dikkatini çekip deli ederken gözlerini kıstı. ''Neden memnunsun ki sen?'' Soruyu sorup sormamak arasında çok kalsa ve şeytanın tersleyebileceğini bilse dahi meraklanmadan edememişti.

''Kim demiş memnun olduğumu?'' Şeytan alayla meleği süzdüğünde tahmin ettiğinden bu durumu, hiçbir tepki göstermemişti. ''Seninle burada yan yana durmak kendimi soğuk suya atmış gibi hissettirdi.''

Melek olan bunun bir iğneleme olduğunu, şeytanların soğuk sudan nefret ettiklerini biliyordu bu yüzden göz devirmeden edemedi. Neyse ki onun hala memnuniyetsiz olması ne kadar bir melek için umulmayacak bir durum olsa da sevinmişti; şeytanın gerçekten o cezayı birebir yaşarken acı çekmemesi onu delirtirdi. Oturduğu yerden kalkıp saf bir bakışla avuç içlerine döndü, o sırada şeytanda ayağa kalkıp gerinmiş ve birkaç kötü söz edip meleğin kaşlarının çatılmasına neden olmuştu; yine de Minseok, ellerine bakmakta ısrarcıydı. Dudak büzerek kapıya doğru yürüdü, arkasından gelen şeytanı atlayamazdı. Ceza bittiği için kapı onlar için kendiliğinden açılıverdi. Geçen yıldan beri cezaya kaldıklarından ve Chanyeol sürekli cezadan kaytarmak için türlü büyüler, bahaneler kullandığından iki profesörde cezayı verdikleri odayı güçleriyle sihirlemiş ve bu sebeple meleğin ve şeytanın ikisi birlikte cezalarını çekmedikçe kapının açılmayacağına emin olmuşlardı. Şeytan, buna sinirlenmiş olsa dahi bir müddet sonra alıştığından umursamamayı seçmişti. İkisi koridora çıktığında ise şeytan bıkkın bir ses çıkarmıştı dudaklarının arasından. ''Sadece birazcık yıldız tozu döksen izler gidecek!''

''Ya gitmezse?''

Şeytan gözlerini açabildiği kadar açtı, şaşkınlık değildi; tam anlamıyla karşısındakinin gerçekten bunu sormuş olmasından dolayı sinirlenmişti. ''Yıldız tozundan bahsediyoruz, aptal!''

''Sözlerine dikkat et.'' Minseok, yumruklarını sıkıp sinirden kırmızıya dönen yanakları ve burnu ile şeytana geri cevap verdi. ''Seninle uğraşmayacağım.'' Yönünü batıya çevirip meleklerin olduğu yatakhaneye giderken camlardan içeriye giren yıldız ve ay ışıkları önünü aydınlatıyordu; melek olan, o an bir kez daha şeytan olmadığı için şanslı biri olduğunu düşündü, asla o karanlık koridorda yürümek istemezdi.

Melek, gözden kaybolana kadar şeytan arkasından bakmış ve sinirle burnundan nefesler alıp vermişti. ''Aptal.'' diyerek mırıldandı tekrardan. ''Aptal, melek.''

Kendisi doğu bölümüne girerken ve etrafı pencerelerin azaldığından dolayı karanlık kaplarken hala sayıklıyor sayılırdı. Zaten geç kalmıştı ve Jongin ile planladıkları dünya gezisini tamamlayamamışlardı. Oda kapısını hırsla açtı ve içeriye neredeyse sürünerek girdi. Jongin'i yatağında uzanıp dinlenirken bulduğunda o, kendini birden yatağına bıraktı.

''Nasıldı?'' Demişti Jongin. Sesi çok da umursar gibi çıkmıyordu fakat cevap verilmesini istermiş gibiydi.

Chanyeol omuz silkti. ''Aptal, melekler. Bilirsin.''

Jongin, dişlerinin arasından garip bir ses çıkararak Chanyeol'u tekrar etmişti. ''Aptal, melekler. Elbette bilirim.''

2\. on yedi / gökyüzü ve ilk tuhaflıklar

''Geldim, geldim.'' Koridordaki sesi duyan şeytan 'nihayet' diye mırıldanarak başını kaldırmış ve o kadar öğrencinin arasından koşarak gelen bedeni az çok fark etmişti. Memnuniyetsiz ifadesi beş metre öteden bile belli olabilirdi lakin gelen kişi için, şu anda kimin ona nasıl baktığı pek önemli değil gibiydi. Bunu nasıl yaptığını gerçekten bilmiyordu ama geç kalmıştı; cidden problem onda değildi, Profesör Aragon onunla konuşmak istemiş ve bu yılın onun için biraz daha iyi geçmesini dilemişti. Evet, tabi. Umarım! Başındaki şeytanı değiştirmiş olsalar Minseok bunun için gerçekten iyi hissedebilir ve belki profesörünün de istediği gibi bu yılı onun için iyi geçerdi ama melek, nefes nefese kalıp dizlerine kapandığında bile başında dikilip kendisine yargılayıcı bakışlar atan şeytanın kim olduğunu biliyordu.

''Bir an hiç gelmeyeceksin sandım. O kiloyla koştuğuna inanamıyorum.''

Melek, sert bakışlarını anında acımadan sert diliyle alay eden şeytana yöneltti. Chanyeol, ona bakan bakışlardan sonra dikkatle doğrulmuş ve hala ağzından genişçe nefes alan meleğe bakmıştı. Ona artık biraz daha yukarıdan bakmak garip hissettirmişti, geçen yıla kadar iki santim ile kendisini deli eden meleğin şimdi ondan kısa kalmış olması şeytanın genişçe gülümsemesine sebep oldu; melek ise bunu görmezden geldi, ki şeytanın neye güldüğünü anlayamıyordu, belki hala onun nefessiz kalmış haline gülüyor olabilirdi? Şeytan biraz daha meleği süzdü, bir güneş yıldızı kadar geçen süreden sonra melekteki tek değişim (daha doğrusu uzamayan boyuna bakılırsa değişen hiçbir şey yoktu şu anda) bu değildi: Meleğin saçları daha açık mavi olmuştu. Geçen yıl daha koyuydu ve şeytan, bu ayrıntıyı fark ettiğine inanamıyordu. Gerçi kendi saçları da doğasından dolayı biraz daha koyulaşmış ve cehennem kırmızısına yaklaşmıştı. Tahminen iki-üç güneş yıldızından sonra istediği kırmızılığa ulaşacaklardı. Meleğin ayriyeten elmacık kemikleri kendini gösterir olmuştu ve geçen yılki kilosuna göre zayıf bile görünüyordu.

Şeytan kollarını göğsünde bağlayarak göz devirdi.

''Girecek misin artık!?'' Minseok, kilo konusunda konuşmamaya karar vererek şeytana kapıyı gösterdi. Dünyaya inmeleri için geçmeleri gereken kapıydı. Şeytan daha fazla beklemeden kapıdan ilk geçen kişiyken arkadan melek onu takip ediyordu. Dünyaya girdiklerinde şeytan, güneşten yakınsa da melek tekrar insanları gördüğüne sevinmişti; şeytan ona şimdi cidden inanamıyordu: insanların özlenecek ve sevilecek neyi vardı ki? Takmayarak yürümeye başladı, kanatlarını kullanmak için fazla üşengeçti ama başının üstüne düşen gölgeye bakılırsa melek kanatlarını çoktan açmıştı. Şeytan, tekrar meleğe dönerek onu incelemişti, melek insanlara odaklandığından göremiyordu.

Kanatları biraz daha büyümüştü elbette, ayrıca kanatları da renklenmişti. Saçları gibi maviydi ancak kanatlarının altında altın ve beyaz renkleri de vardı. Yüzünü buruşturdu, o aptal renkler midesini bulandırmaya yeter ve artardı. Yeniden önüne dönerek yoluna baktı, melek konuşana kadar da durmadı. ''Orada!'' Minseok'un gösterdiği kişiyi süzdü, gerçekten oradaydı: hayatına yön verecekleri insandı. Geçen yılki gibi olmaması için şans diledi Chanyeol, bu dönem Minseok'un kazanmasına izin vermeyecekti. Oraya doğru ilerlerken Minseok kanatlarını kullanmaktan vazgeçip kendisi gibi yürümeyi tercih etmişti.

''İzleyecek miyiz?''

''Şimdilik.'' Diyerek kısa bir yanıt verdi şeytan. Ellerini ceplerine koyup insanları izlemeye ve dinlemeye başladı, melek de yanındaydı.

''Nicky!'' Kız, kulaklığını takmadan önce gelen ses dönmüş ve okuldan tanıdığı birinin ona doğru koşturduğunu görmüştü. Görmezden gelemeyerek kızın yanına kadar koşturmasına izin vermiş ve sabırla onu beklemişti. Sadece okuldan tanıdığı bu kızın birden onunla konuşmak istemesini bilmek istiyordu. ''Üzgünüm.'' Kız biraz daha soluklanmak için duraksadı. ''Üzgünüm,'' diyerek tekrarladı ve devam etti. ''Yalnızca bir şey sormak istemiştim.''

''Evet?''

Şeytan, konuşan iki insanı dinlemek isterdi fakat melek, huzursuzca yerinde kıpırdadığında birkaç saniye için dikkatini ona vermişti.

''Sara, bana araban olduğunu söyledi. Ben de seni bu geceki konsere davet etmek istedim. Fazladan bir biletim var.'' Chanyeol, insanları dinlemeyi sürdürdü kaldığı yerden.

''Beni arabam olduğu için mi davet ediyorsun?'' Alayla kaşları havaya kalkmıştı. Melek bir kez daha kıpırdanmış ama hiçbir şey dememiş yahut müdahale etmemişti. ''Özür dilerim, yarın sınav var biliyorsun ayriyeten hafta içi araba kullanmam yasak.'' Yoluna devam edecekken şeytan ve melek doğrulmuş ve kısa süreliğine birbirlerine bakmışlardı.

''Yapma. Hadi! Bu konser kaçmaz. En azından sana yalan söylemiyorum, Nicky. Biraz eğlenebiliriz.'' Şeytan, ısrarcı kıza sırıtırken melek onaylamaz şekilde başını sağa sola sallamıştı. ''Nicky.'' Onu kolundan tutup kendine çevirdiğinde tatlı olduğunu düşündüğü surat ifadesini yüzüne oturtmuştu. ''Lütfen.''

Nicky denen kız derince bir nefes alıp içine çekmiş ve doldurduğu ciğerlerini süratle boşaltmıştı. Bu açıkçası, kendisini izlediğini bilmediği iki yabancı için yarışlarının başlangıcıydı. ''Düşüneceğim. Seni ararım.'' Kaldığı yerden yürümeye başladığında şeytan ve melek, beklemeden peşine düşmüştü.

Chanyeol, bunun çocuk oyuncağı olacağını düşünüyordu; kızın gözlerinden ve mimiklerinden gitmek istediğini çoktan anlamıştı, onu arabası olduğu için kullanacaklarını bilmek üstelik kızı rahatsız bile etmemişti: Gitmesini sağlamak için biraz itelemek gerekiyordu ki bu şeytan için oldukça kolay olacaktı.

''Aklından bile geçirme.'' Melek, hızını arttırıp tenha yola girerken Chanyeol, farkında olmadan ilk şansını kaybetmişti. Kızın üstündeki üniformanın aynısı şimdi Minseok'un üstündeydi ve kendisi kanatlarını açıp yukarıdan her şeyi izleyecekti. Melek dönüştüğü an koşarak kıza yetişti fakat durmak yerine onun omzuna vurmuştu. Kızın dengesini kaybetmesine neden olduğu için arkasına dönüp kızdan özür dilemişti. ''Üzgünüm, göremedim.'' Şeytan olan yüzünü buruşturdu: Berbat oyunculuk. ''Eve gitmek için acele ediyordum. Bizim okuldan mısın?'' Sanki belli değilmiş gibi sorduğunda Chanyeol bu kez göz devirmişti. Kız önemli olmadığını söyleyip çantasını düzeltmiş ve meleği, yani Minseok'u onaylamıştı.

''Evet.''

''Yarınki sınavı biliyorsun o zaman? Tanrım, neden bu kadar zorladıklarını anlamıyorum ama bu sınavdan geçmem lazım. Ailem yoksa kışın arkadaşlarım ile tatile gitmeme izin vermeyeceklerini söyledi.''

Gerçekten mi? Chanyeol bu bahanelerle elindekinin çocuk oyuncağı olacağını düşünmeye devam ediyordu.

''Anlıyorum. Aslında kolay olacağını düşünüyorum.''

''Yapma,'' diyerek gülümsedi Minseok. Kızla birlikte yürümeyi sürdürüyordu ve bir yandan elleriyle çantasının askılarından tutuyordu. ''Ne zaman kolaydı ki? Dönemin son sınavı olsa bile kimseye acıyacaklarını düşünmüyorum. Çalışacağım. Bugün başımı kaldırabileceğimi sanmıyorum. Aklı olan hiç kimse bu sınavdan kalmak istemez, not yükseltmek için bir daha o kadının sınavına girmek niyetinde değilim. Vaktinde bu işi halletmek için çalışmalıyım.''

Kız, herhangi bir ifade barındırmayan suratıyla Minseok'a başını sallarken sessizce yürümüştü, ta ki Minseok bir sonraki yol ayrımında evinin bu yönde olduğunu ve ayrılması gerektiğini söyleyene kadar. Tanışmıyor olsalar bile kız onu sınav konusunda başarılar dilemişti, şimdiden: Chanyeol ise kanatlarını kapayıp dönüşen Minseok'un ardından kendi dönüşmüştü. Aynı üniforma ile kızın önünden geçecekti. Zincirlerine ve asi görünüşünden son derece memnundu: ellerini yine ceplerine koyup yürürken karşısında kızdan önce çıkan erkek grubuna girmeye karar vermişti.

''Nicky!'' Gruba girip arabaya yaslanırken erkeklerden hiçbiri ona kim olduğunu sormamıştı lakin kız ona dönüp gözlerini tanıyıp tanımadığını anlamak adına kısmıştı.

''Seni tanıyor muyum?''

''Gerek var mı?'' Chanyeol, şu anda göremese de Minseok'un bu tavrı yüzünden sinirlendiğine emindi, yüzündeki gülüşü soldurmadan kızla konuştu. ''Akşamki konserden haberin var mı? Sara, beni de davet etmişti.''

Kız, artık karşısındakinin kim olduğu ile ilgilenmek yerine konseri umursuyordu. ''Gidecek misin?''

''Bu nasıl soru böyle?'' Erkeklerde onunla birlikte alaya alırken Chanyeol tekrar konuştu. ''Bu konserin kaçacağını düşünmüyorum. Bir daha ne zaman gelecekler ki? Saçma bir sınav bunu engelleyemez.''

''Ama,'' diyerek giriş yaptığında şeytan devamında ne geleceğini kesinlikle biliyor olsa da dinlemek durumundaydı. ''Yarınki sınav çok önemli. O dersten ve öğretmenden kalmak istemiyorum.''

Chanyeol, alışkanlık kazanmışçasına omuz silkti. ''Kimin umurunda alt tarafı ders, değil mi? Sürekli sınavlar var, bir kerede hazırlanmayalım. Üzerimize bu kadar gelmeleri doğru mu? Her neyse, Nicky.'' Yaslandığı arabadan doğrulmuş ve caddenin karşısına geçmeden önce kıza son sözlerini söylemişti. ''Aptal bir sınav için harika bir konseri kaçırmak istiyorsan seni engelleyemem lakin çok pişman olacağına eminim.''

Sakin adımlarla caddenin karşısına geçtiğinde meleği direğin yanında kolları göğsünde bağlı bir şekilde kendisini beklerken bulmuştu. Yüzündeki gülüşten, meleğin ne kadar rahatsız olduğunun farkındaydı ve bu inanılmaz bir zevk veriyordu kendisine. Rahat tavırlarla, insanları umursamadan şeytan formuna döndü yeniden. ''Vaktinde bu işi halletmek için çalışmalıyım mı?'' Gülüşü gitmemişti ama sesi ne kadar iğnelediğini fark ettirebiliyordu. ''Daha çok çaba sarf etmelisin, melek. Bebek oyuncağıydı. Formdan düşmüşsün.''

Melek, kollarını çözüp kararını beklemek için yukarıya uçarken arkasındaki şeytana monoton bir sesle söyledi. ''Henüz verilmiş bir karar olmadığından söyleyeceğin her şey saçmalıktan başka bir şey değil şimdilik gözümde.'' Chanyeol, melekten böyle sözler duymayı beklemediğinden şaşırmadım dese yalan söylemiş olabilirdi belki ama emindi, o kız, kendisi için en doğru kararı vermişti ve şeytan, akşam için meleğin yüzünü görmeyi hevesle bekleyecekti.

-

Melek, yanında gülen şeytanı görmezden gelmeyi seçerek önündeki sahneyi izliyordu; dünya saatine göre düşünülürse o ikisi yirmi dakikadır arabanın önünde kalmış, kaportaya yaslanmış şekilde gökyüzündeki yıldızları izliyorlardı. Minseok'un içi hiç de rahat değildi, kaybettiğinin bilincinde hiç bu kadar olmamıştı; Şeytan, yanında bir kızlara bir kendisine bakıp acaba ne yapıp daha fazla sinir kat sayısını attırsam diye düşünüyor olmalıydı. Onu görmezden gelecekti ancak sinir boyunu bile aşıyordu. "Hile vardı," dedi en sonunda. Kelimeler istemediği kadar hırçınca çıkmış, Park Chanyeol'un iyice keyiflenmesine sebep olunmuştu. "Nicky'nin şu anda evde olup ders çalışması ve yarınki sınavı için erken uyuması gerekiyordu." Ama onun yerine bu sabah onu sırf arabası yüzünden davet eden kızla konsere gitmiş, ardından konser bitince de arabasıyla bir göl kenarına gelip onunla gökyüzünü seyretmeye başlamıştı.

"Hile olmadığını biliyorsun," Şeytan, öz güvenle mırıldandı. Onları göremiyor, duyamıyor olsalar bile arada bir bakıp insanları kontrol ediyordu. Ve dediğinde haklıydı. Minseok gibi insan kılığında onunla konuştuktan sonra ekstra hiçbir olaya müdahale etmemişti. İnsan olanın, Nicky'nin, içinde vardı gitmek ve Chanyeol'un sözleri ona güç verebilmişti. Bu hile olmadan alabildiği sayılı işlerden biriydi de. "Kaybetmeye alışman gerekiyor, melek. Daha çok tadacaksın." Yanındakinin soğukluğu yerini sinirden sıcaklığa bırakmıştı neredeyse ve Chanyeol bundan devamlı zevk alıyordu. Onun sinirden gözlerinin daha da koyu mavi olması asla tarif edemeyeceği zevkler arasındaydı.

İkisi bu kadar zıt duygularla biraz daha arabada yan yana yatan kızları izlemişti. Minseok, yalnızca kontrol ediyordu, eğer Nicky de bir pişmanlık belirtisi görse içi rahatlayacaktı fakat bunu görmeyi bırakın, Nicky oldukça huzurlu görünüyordu bile. Melekler sessiz durmaya yeminliymişçesine devam ederken Nicky konuşmuştu. "Arabam için beni kullanmış olsan dahi bu konser için teşekkür ederim... sanırım?" Utandığından dolayı kızaran yanaklarını kendisi kadar yanındaki kız da fark etmişti. Kıkırdarken arkada olayı izleyen Şeytan yüzünü buruşturdu.

"En azından teşekkür ediyor. Bunu yapmasaydı, delirebilirdim." Melek, mırıldandığında Chanyeol yanındakine dönmüştü; laf edecekti ancak onun dikkatle öne eğildiğini ve diğer iki insanın birbirlerine teşekkürlerini, iltifatlarını, taktirlerini büyük bir olaymış gibi dinlediğini gördüğünde dudaklarını aralamış lakin hiçbir kelime çıkaramamıştı. Şeytan, bir şey diyemeden yine insanların sesini işitti.

"Arabanı kullandım evet ama sonrasında seni davet ettiğim için pişman olmadığımı anladım. Seninle konserde olmak eğlenceliydi." Kız, Nicky'nin elini tuttuğunda Melek ve Şeytan da istemsizce nefeslerini, birbirlerinden habersiz tutmuşlar ve tek bir nefes dahi araya koymamışlardı. İnsanlar biraz daha durup ardından küçük bir öpücüğü birbirlerine bahşettiklerinde nefesini ilk bırakan Melek oldu. Hafifçe esen meltemin kendi vücudu üzerinde hiçbir etkisi olmasa da Minseok bedeninin titrediğini, kanatlarının esen rüzgarla birlikte estiğini hissetti; yutkunmuş ve Şeytan'a bakmıştı. O anda sanki kendisine baktığını hissedermişçesine Chanyeol de kendisine döndü. Hiçbir şey konuşmamayı tercih ederek tek kelime söylemeseler de ikisi de şu anki ortamın birbirleri üzerinde ne kadar garip durduğunu anlamışlardı. Melek olan gözlerini ilk kaçırarak kaşlarını çatmış ve bu geceki kaybedişi üzerinde düşünmeye kendini zorlayarak Şeytan'a konuşmuştu. 

''Buradaki işimiz bitti. Gökyüzüne geri dönüyorum. Ayrıca,'' Bakışları yine Şeytan'a yönelmiş ve onu uyarmıştı. ''Bu burada bitmedi. Nicky eminim bunun pişmanlığını yarınki sınavda kavrayacaktır. İşte o zaman anne-babasından özür dilediğini duyarken memnuniyetle gülen kişi ben olacağım.'' Minseok, kanatlarını açarak geride bir Şeytan ve iki insan bırakırken bunun böyle olması için içinden sonsuz yıldızlarca dualar ediyordu. Geçen seneki galibiyeti, doğruluğu, iyiliği bu yılda tatmak için her şeyi verirdi ama şu anda yalnızken ve az önce içini garip eden duyguyu damağında anımsarken kendini tuhaf hissetmeye devam ediyordu. Hızla başını sallayıp giriş kapısından içeriye girdiğinde ve kendi odasına doğru yöneldiğinde arkasından seri seri soluma sesleri duydu; geriye baktığında Şeytan'ı soluk soluğa buldu. Buraya çabucak gelmek için oldukça hızlı hareket olmalıydı ki bu kadar çok derin nefesler almalıydı. Bir şey söyleyip söylememek arasında kaldı yine ama buna gerek olmadan Şeytan vücudunu düzeltmiş ve nefesini düzene sokarak Melek'in gözlerine bakmıştı. 

''Pişman değil,'' demişti şaşırtıcı şekilde. Melek ne cevap vereceğini bilemeden ona bakmayı sürdürdü. ''Nicky o kızla konsere gittiği için pişman olmayacak. Asla.'' Chanyeol, neden bunu söylemek için acele ettiğini katiyen anlamadı, daha doğrusu şimdi kendini sorgulamak istemedi fakat söyleyemezse içinde kalan sıkıntıyla yaşamayacağını düşündü. Anlık bir şeydi, kişiliği gereği bunu takmaması bile gerekirdi. ''Bu yüzden eğer o özrü beklemeye devam edersen, pişman olan tek kişi sen olacaksın, Melek.''

Minseok, cevap vermeyi reddederek geriye dönmüş ve kendi odasına yürümüştü. İçeriye girer girmez kendini yatağına atmış ve az önceki tuhaf ancak onu bir belirsizlik sebebiyle üzüntüye boğan diyalogu düşündü. Gerçi diyalog değildi, o sadece Chanyeol'u dinlemişti. ''Hey, Minseok, ne oldu?'' Oda arkadaşı Baekhyun'un geldiğini fark edip kendisine halini sormasına ilk önce bir iç çekişle karşılık vermişti, sonrasında ise kaba olmamak için gülümsemiş ve başını kaldırmıştı.

''Hiçbir şey, Hyun. Yorgunum sadece.''

3\. on sekiz / ıslak kıyafetler ve küçük yalanlar 

Minseok, Chanyeol'den nefret ediyordu. Öyleydi ki kendisini daha fazla nasıl anlatabilirdi bilmiyordu: Islak saçları ve aynı derecede ıslak kıyafetleriyle koridorda yürürken yanından geçen her melek ve şeytanın meraklı bakışlarına maruz kalıyordu. Bu sabah dersi için sınıftaydı ama dün o kadar çok yorulmuştu ki Profesör Aragon'un dersinin yarısında uyuyakalmıştı, sonra ne olduğunu hatırlaması için beynini epey zorlaması gerekiyordu. Uyandığında sınıf boştu ve kendisi masasına verilen bir kağıdı ancak bir dakika sonra fark edebilmişti. Üzerinde Profesör'ün onu kütüphanede beklediği, çok sinirlendiği yazıyordu bu yüzden Melek, koşarak kütüphanenin bulunduğu koridora girmiş ve kütüphanenin kapısını açıp kovanın içindeki suyun üzerini ıslatması bir olmuştu. Daha sonra koridorda yankılanan kahkaha sesini işitmişti, elbette kime ait olduğunu anlamıştı. Kendisi gerisin geriye çıkıp Şeytan'ın peşine düşerken sinirden buharlaşıyordu adeta: daha geçenlerde on sekizine girdiğinden dolayı bir Şeytan'dan olgun olmasını beklemek gibi bir kusur işlediği için Minseok kendisine kızıyordu. Melek, önden koşan Şeytan'ın arkasındayken ve öğrenciler giderek azalmışken rahatlıkla bağırdı. ''Seni öldüreceğim, Chanyeol. O bedenini öyle bir donduracağım ki...''

Kahkaha sesi boşalmış koridorlarda yankılandığında Minseok, daha da sinirlenebileceğini tahmin edemezdi. Chanyeol, kendi sınırlarını zorlamak için mi yaratılmıştı? Yorulduğunu hissetse bile Melek pes etmek istemedi, Şeytan'ın niyetini anladığında sol koridora girdi ve biraz daha dayanmak zorunda olduğunu kendine hatırlatarak bacaklarını çalıştırdı. 

Şeytan arkasına baktığında kimseyi göremedi ancak kimseye güvenmeyen biri olarak koşmayı sürdürdü; birden farkına varmadığı anda ayağına takılan bir başka ayak ile yere düşerken tepesinde bu kez işittiği ses kendi kahkahası değil Meleğinki idi. Kızarmış suratı düşmüş ve arkasındaki Melek'in sesi biraz önce ona hissettirdiğini hissettirmişti. Minseok, geriye doğru, sol kanattan koşmaya başladı; Chanyeol ise vakit kaybetmeden ayağa kalkıp onu izledi. Geçen yıldan beri Chanyeol inanılmaz uzamıştı, kendisi de bunu beklemiyordu. Melek olanın ilk karşılaştıklarında verdiği şaşkınlık ifadesini de unutamıyordu; oldukça mutlu hissetmişti, çocukken kendisiyle dalga geçmesinin hesabını ödetmek niyetindeydi, öyle de yapıyordu. Bu uzun bacaklarında kendisine sağladığı şeyler vardı, Minseok kadar hızlı değildi ama bacak boyu kesinlikle farkı kapatıp ona ulaşabilmek için inanılmaz iyi araçlardı. Minseok da geçen bir yıldız senesinden sonra oldukça zayıflamıştı. Çok sağlıklıydı ama çocukluğundaki gibi şişman görünmüyordu. Chanyeol bu kez onun şekillenen vücuduna laf etmeye kalkışsa da Melek olanın şişmanken olduğu gibi sinirle tepki vermediğini, veremediğini görmek kendisini tatmin etmiyordu açıkçası. Şeytan, Melek olana yetişmişti yetişmesine ama bu koşturma onu çok yormuştu, hoş diğer taraftakinin de hali iyi değildi. Üstüne bir de hala ıslak oluşu vardı. 

''Yoruldun mu, Chanyeol?'' Minseok, kızarmış yanakları ve derin derin solurken elinde olmayarak açtığı dudaklarıyla arkasına bakmış ve peşinden gelen Şeytan'a dil çıkarmıştı. Az önce olgunluktan, on sekizinci yaşlardan bahseden o değilmiş gibi çocuksu davranıyordu. ''Sıkıysa sen yakalarsın beni!'' Melek, nereye girdiğini bile bilmeden koridorlarda koşarken arkadan neredeyse ona yetişmiş Şeytan ile durmayı düşünmedi dahi. Tek yaptığı koşmaktı. 

Karanlık koridora girdiğinde bir an doğu bölümünde olduğunu sandı ama hiç de doğu kanadına benzer değildi; bir anlık duraksama yüzünden kolundan çekilmiş ve ne olduğunu anlamadan uzun beden ile duvar arasına sıkışmıştı. Kendisi gibi derin nefesler alan Chanyeol'e vermek istemese de elinde olmayan sebeplerle bu dinlenme süresini verdi, kendi ciğerleri de iflas çekiyordu ve Minseok eğer biraz daha koşsaydı bir fani bedeni olarak yere serileceğine emindi. Sertçe soluğunun çarptığı göğüsten hiza alarak başını kaldırmış ve yakınındaki Şeytan'ın yüzünü incelemişti. Geçen seneye göre saçları daha kırmızıydı, en sevdiği renk bile olmamasına rağmen Minseok bu renge hayran kaldığını kendine saklamak istiyordu. Kırmızıya oldukça yakın tonda kahverengi gözleri burada olmasından her yıldız saniyesi emin olmak istermiş gibi üzerindeydi. Minseok biraz daha boğazının kuruduğunu hissetti. Ona aşağıdan bakıyor olmak sinir bozucuydu tabi lakin Chanyeol'un bu konuşmayı hiç açmamasını diliyordu. 

''Şimdi de gülebilecek misin, Melek?'' Şeytan, nefesini düzenlemiş olsa da göğsünü şişirmesinden, sert nefesinin birden karşıdakinin yüzüne çarpmasından hala zorlandığı anlaşılabiliyordu; yine de bu, yüzündeki sırıtışı engellememişti hiçbir şekilde.

Melek olanın ıslak tutamları önüne düşerken ve onun bundan az da olsa rahatsız olduğunu anlayan Şeytan istemsizce elini kaldırmıştı. Ancak sonrasında bu yaptığının kendi için ne kadar rahatsız edici olabileceğini kavrayınca elini Minseok'un yanağının hemen yanındaki noktaya, duvara yaslamıştı. Onun hırçınlaşmasını ve kendisine bağırmasını bekliyordu ama yorgunluğu gözle görülür bir biçimde fazlaydı bu sebeple Chanyeol bu eylemin hemen gerçekleşemeyeceğinin de bilincindeydi. Nitekim içindeki bunu oldukça gecikmesi arzusundaydı. Dişlerini sıkıp kaşlarını çattı. Zihnindeki o sesten artık nefret ediyordu. 

''Beni ıslayan sendin ve şimdi de bana yanlış bir şey yapmışım gibi mi sertsin?'' Melek, onun karakterinden daha yumuşak bir şey elbette bekleyemezdi; burada bir hayal kırıklığı yoktu ancak haksızlığa uğradığını belli etmeye çalışıyordu. ''Çok kötüsün.'' Diye mırıldandı Minseok.

Biraz daha sırıttı Chanyeol. ''Benden beklendiği gibi, değil mi?''

Melek göz devirdi ve onun kolları arasından çıkmak için güç uyguladı. Chanyeol bunu bekliyormuş gibi kollarını sıkılaştırdı ve Minseok'un biraz daha üzerine yürüdü. ''Ne yapıyorsun?'' Boyunu kullanarak kolunun altından kaçmak isterken yine Şeytan tarafından engellenmişti. Karnından itilip sırtı yine duvarla birleştirildi, az önce koştuktan dolayı kızaran yanakları geçmek bilmiyordu da. İyice sinirleri yıpranmış biri olarak yaprak gibi titremekten hiçbir şey yapamadı. 

''Sadece bir şey sormak istiyorum.'' Şeytan'dan böyle bir şey beklemediği açıktı Melek olanın. Kendisine ne gibi bir soru sorabilirdi hiç hayal edemiyordu. Chanyeol ağzını açıp kapadı, birkaç kere tekrar etti. Zihninin ucundaki kelimeler bir türlü birleşmiyor, bir cümle olarak dışarıya yansıyamıyordu. Delirecek gibi oluyordu. Minseok'un çok beklemeyeceğini biliyordu ama elinden gelen hiçbir şey yoktu. 

Zaten düşündüğü gibi olmuştu. Melek sinirlenip bu kez kolları arasından çıkıp kendisine sertçe bakıyordu. Eğer bakışlar öldürebilseydi Melek olan son üç yılda katil olurdu. ''Ben de durmuş bekliyorum. Yine şakalarını üzerimde uygulayacaksın, Park.'' 

Melek, karanlığın tersi yönde ilerlerken Şeytan kaşlarını kaldırdı ve merakla bağırdı. ''Sende hissediyor musun, Melek?'' Minseok bir an durdu ve onun neyden bahsettiğini düşündü. Hiçbir şey anlayamamıştı. ''Kafamın içindeki ses, hissettiklerim. Bu çok saçma,'' Güldüğünü duydu. ''Bir insan bile değilim, hissiz olmalıyım ama farklı şeyler var. Adını koyamıyorum. Lakin sürekli sen etraftayken ortaya çıkıyor.''

Şaşkınlığı geçince Minseok dudaklarını araladı. Sanırım artık ne söylemeye çalıştığını kavrayabilmişti. Böyle hisseden yalnızca kendisiymiş gibi düşünürdü çünkü asla mantıklı bir kılıf uyduramazdı hislerine. Neden böyle hissediyordu? Neden bir yanı bunun doğru olmadığını mırıldanırken bir yanı da bundan oldukça tatminkardı? Ne gibi yanlış vardı? Minseok daha önce düşünmüş ve hiçbir anlamlandırma yapamamış olsa da eğer Şeytan da kendisi gibi bunları hissediyorsa, bunda gerçekten yanlış bir şeylerin olabileceğini düşündü bu sebeple omuz silkti ve cevapladı. 

''Neyden bahsettiğini hiç anlamıyorum, Chanyeol.''

4\. on dokuz / amel defteri ve ilk öpücük 

Jongin, dersi dinlemeyip sırasının üzerine ayaklarını uzatıp düşüncelere boğulmuş Şeytan'ı gördüğünde merakla ona yaklaştı; giderken Joohyun'un manikür saatini böldüğünden kızdan korkunç bakışlar kazansa da umrunda olmadan diğer sıraya geçmişti çoktan. Hiç kimse dikkatini Profesör'e vermiyordu zaten, ona hayran olan Yerim dışında. Jongin, sandalyeye kurulduğunda dahi diğeri kendisine bakmamış, dalmış düşüncelerle belirli noktaya kitlenmeyi sürdürmüştü, ne zaman Jongin parmaklarını gözlerinin önünde şıklatmış, Şeytan anca kendine gelmişti.

"Kendinde misin dostum?" Chanyeol, yüzüne karşı gülen Jongin'i başta takmama niyetindeydi lakin sonrasında aklındakileri birine açma fikrinden kaçınamadı. Gerçi buna da açmak denemezdi.

"Değilim." Kuru dudakları ile mırıldandı.

"Neyin var? Birkaç aydır böylesin, sürekli düşünüyorsun." Jongin bir an gevşek gevşek güldü. "Konu düşünmek ve bizler olunca, garip geldi, değil mi?" Normalde olsa ona katılır ve kabul ederdi ancak şu an gerçekten canını sıkan bir şey vardı ve bu, şeytan olarak kendisinin bazı sorumsuz hareketlerle üstesinden gelebileceği bir durum değildi. Tuhaf olduğunu söylese de Chanyeol'un yüz ifadesinden sonra Jongin de sandalyesini ona yaklaştırıp merakla sormuştu. "Sorun ne?"

Sorunu Chanyeol'un kendisi de bilmiyordu. "Jongin, bizler neyiz?"

Meraklı Şeytan, böyle bir soru beklemediğinden başta dondu kaldı, bunun varoluşsal bir soru olup olmadığını anlamadı; eğer öyleyse de hala komikti ancak Chanyeol'un ciddi olması onu bozuyordu. "Biz neyiz derken? Şeytan olmamızdan mı bahsediyorsun?"

Chanyeol başını salladı. Kendine buna inanması gerektiğini söylüyordu. Öyleydi, elindeki güç, kötülük bunu belli ediyordu. "Bizim amel defterimiz var mı sence?"

Jongin bu kez kendini tutmadan kahkaha attı, öyle ki Profesör bile ders anlatmayı kesip o ikisine döndü. "Jongin ve Chanyeol?" Böyle şeylere alışık olduğundan fazla söz eklemeye gerek duymadı, Jongin de kahkahasını sonlandırmak için acele etmedi. Esmer olan, Chanyeol'e böylesine gereksiz ve saçma soru sorduğu için çenesini açacaktı lakin Profesör Temptel, buna izin veremeden kendisine kızmasını dinledi, doğrusu pek de kaile almıyordu azarlanmayı. Kişiliği ve varoluş biçimi olarak zaten neredeyse her zaman azarlanacak şeyler yapardı bu yüzden bünyesi Profesörü de olsa bunu utanması gereken bir sebep olarak görmüyordu. Profesör Temptel ikisine de kızıp dersini sonlandırırken en sonda iç çekmiş ve söylediklerinin boşa olduğunu bilse de tatminliğinin yanında bunun işi olması zorunluluğuyla rahatsız hissetmeden edemedi. Kendisi de bir avuç sorumsuz şeytan ile uğraşmak istemezdi. 

Chanyeol, ders bittikten sonra sınıftan çıkarken Jongin'in arkasından bağırışını tınlamadı ve ellerini ensesine götürüp onları birbirine bağladı. İçinde bulunduğu durumda öylesine mutsuz öylesine sıkılmış idi ki kendini birden her şeyin başladığı yere gitme arzusu içinde buldu: Uzun bacaklarından destek alarak hızlı adımlarla Melek ile birkaç yıldız ayı önce birbirlerini kovaladıkları bina bölümüne ilerledi. 

O sırada Melek olan da dersin bitiminde Baekhyun ve Junmyeon ile kafeteryaya gitmek yerine içindeki huzursuzluğa aldanıp biraz dinleneceğini söyleyerek odasına yöneldi ama bundan da emin olduğu söylenemezdi; bu kez kendine engel olamayarak koridorda gezinirken bacaklarının onu bir yere götürmesine adeta izin veriyordu. Şeytan olanın bazen birkaç yıldız ayı önce söyledikleri zihninde yankılanırken o zamandan beri cansız ruh halini yeniden neşelendirmeyi beceremiyordu: Junmyeon ve Baekhyun ile takılmak harikaydı, insanlara iyi olanı öğretirken hırslıydı ancak yanındaki Şeytan'ı görmek her zaman içindeki hissi kabartıyordu ve Minseok, hala buna bir ad koyabilmiş değildi. Yanlış bir şeyler vardı ve Şeytan da onun gibiydi. Bu kendisinin kötü olduğu anlamına mı geliyordu? Bir Şeytan ile aynı hisleri paylaşmak hiçbir zaman olumlu bir hal getirmezdi kimseye. Adımlarını yavaşlattı ve geldiği yere baktı, Chanyeol'e çelme takıp düşürdükten ve o kendisini kovalayıp aniden yakalamak adına duvara yasladığı koridorun başındaydı. Şaşkınlık ile geriye adımladı ama sonrasındaki içindeki dürtü yine konuştu ve Minseok, kendini bu sefer karanlık olan tarafa yürürken buldu. Buraya gelmemesi gerektiğini biliyor olsa da buna engel olamıyordu. En sonunda koridorun son noktası olan ve büyük, altın kapıyı gördüğünde etrafına baktı. Başka hiçbir yer yoktu, odalar yoktu, ışık bile neredeyse yoktu. Geriye dönebilmeyi çok isterdi o an ancak artık zihni ve bedeni ona ihanet etmiş olmalı ki hiç düşünme gereği duymadan kapıya doğru yürüdü ve onu iteledi. Bu kadar kolay açılmasını beklemiyordu. 

Kapı açıldıktan sonra koridor adeta ışıldadı, odanın içerisi öylesine aydınlıktı ki Minseok bile gözlerini kısmak zorunda kalmıştı. Daha sonra, içeriye girdi ve kapıyı kapadı. Kütüphanedeki gibi uzun sütunlar vardı içeride, sütunların üzerinde şekiller vardı tıpkı koridorlarında olduğu gibi, Minseok biraz daha ilerlediğinde duvarlardaki portreleri fark etti. Milyonlarca fotoğraf vardı ve hepsi duvarda asılıydı. O da o kadar büyük ve tavanı o kadar uzundu ki Melek sonunu göremiyordu. Kanatlarını açıp yukarıya uçacağı sırada düşen metal sesleri işitti. Kanatlarını korkuyla kendine çekti ve en sonuna onları gizledi. Yavaş yavaş sesin geldiği yöne yürürken belki de buradan çıkmalıyım diye mırıldanıyordu. Bir sütunun arkasına saklanıp sesin geldiği noktayı oradan izlemek istedi, başını eğdi ve orayı kontrol etti; hiçbir şey yoktu, parlak büyük bir kitabın yaydığı ışık dışında. 

"Ne yapıyorsun burada?" Arkasından duyduğu ses ile Minseok koruma amaçlı ileriye atıldı ve çığlık atmamak için dudaklarını mühürledi. Arkasındaki kişinin Chanyeol olduğunu anladığında ise rahatlamış hissetti, sonrasında bu histen de huzursuzluk duydu. Kaşlarını çattı. 

"Neden arkamdan dolanıp konuşuyorsun?" 

Sinirli sesi Chanyeol'e hiç işlememiş olmalı ki Şeytan ifadesini değiştirmeden omuz silkti ve sorusunu yineledi. "Ne yapıyorsun burada? Neden geldin?" Gözleri Melek olanın üzerindeydi, onu inceliyordu. Yakında on dokuz olacaktı, böylece o saçları artık buz mavisine dönecekti, büyük olasılıkla kanatları yetişkin olacağı için büyüyecekti. Hala altın sarısı olduğuna yemin edebilirdi. 

Dağılan dikkatini Minseok topladı. "Asıl sen neden buradasın? Buraya girmek için iznin var mı?" Chanyeol onun hırçın ve sinirli haline neredeyse gülecekti. Son zamanlarda birbirleriyle insanları araya sokmadan konuşabildikleri sınırlı diyalog olmuştu, bu da onlardan biri olabilirdi.

"En az senin kadar iznim var."

Dalgaya alıp Minseok'u sinir etmiş olsa da geride bıraktığına bakarak Melek için burada bulunmasının ne kadar tehlikeli olabileceğinin bilincindeydi. İçinden gelen koruma ve her şeyi kendine saklama dürtüsüne engel olamıyordu. Bu sebeple Minseok'un etrafından dolanıp onu kapıya kadar eşlik etmeye karar verdi. Melek kendisine şaşkınca bakıp ne olduğunu çözmeye çalışıyordu.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" diyordu huysuzca. Şeytan üzerine doğru gelirken tek çare ondan uzaklaşmaya çalışıyordu. "Yine bir probleme sebep olacak bir şey mi yapıyorsun, Chanyeol?" Melek, Şeytan'ın kendini uzaklaştırmaya çalıştığını anlamış ve hızla onun kontrolü altından çıkmıştı. Geride bir şeyi sakladığını bildiğinden oraya doğru yürümek istemiş ancak yine yoluna Şeytan çıkmıştı. Birbirlerinin önlerinde, gözlerinin içlerine bakıyorlardı. Chanyeol, Minseok'un kolayca atlatılamayacağının farkındaydı ama eğer Minseok bunu görecek olursa hiçbir şey eskisi gibi olamazdı. Hoş, zaten hiçbir şey eskisi gibi değildi ve kendisi için asla eskisi gibi olamayacaktı. Melek olanın yüzüne bakıp ona dokunma arzusuna yenik düşeceğini her daim hissedecekti, ona kızmasının devamlı onu mutlu edeceğini ve bunun yalnızca asıl varoluş nedeninin getirdiği bir memnuniyet olmayacağını. İçinde yanan ateşin kötülük için değil Melek için alevlenmeye başlamasına son vermek elinde miydi artık? Bunu, Minseok'un geride görmek istediği yasak kitabı görmüş biri olarak imkansız gibi bakıyordu. Neden ve nasıl sorusunu kendisine çok soruyordu orası ayrıydı ama verebileceği en mantıklı cevap kendisinin Şeytan olmasına veriyordu. O, şeytan idi, en yasak olanı hep isterdi. Bunda şaşılacak ne vardı? Fakat ortada bir Melek vardı. Buna akıl sır erdirmek, kendi kıvrak zekası için bile zorlayıcı oluyordu.

"Çekil şuradan Chanyeol, çekil dedim." Minseok, Şeytan'ın bedeninin geçebilmek için fazlasıyla efor sarf ediyordu. Normalde Chanyeol'un yapacağı kötülüğü engellemesine alıştıktı ancak şu anda içinde bunun farklı olduğunu mırıldanan biri vardı.

"Uzak dur, Melek. Buradan görmek isteyeceğin hiçbir şey yok."

"Buna sen karar veremezsin, İblis." Şeytan şaşkınca tökezledi; Minseok'tan katiyen böyle bir çıkış beklemezdi. Şaşkınlığı sebebiyle önünden kaçarak arkaya, kitaba yürüyen Melek'e engel olmak için geç kalmıştı. Minseok çoktan amel defterine yürümüş ve Şeytan'ın bir problem yaratacak şakalarını bulmak konusunda kararlı bakışları eşliğinde kitabı incelemişti. Görünürde hiçbir şey yoktu lakin güvenemiyordu işte, ya da güvenmeme hissine sıkıca tutunmaya çalışıyordu.

"Ne yaptığını söylemelisin." Melek, sert sesle söyledi. Şeytan ise ona doğru yürüdü.

"Hiçbir şey yapmadım." En azından yapan ben değilim diyerek fısıldadı.

"İçimdeki his hiç de öyle demiyor?" Huysuz sesi hala kulaklarda rahatça işitiliyordu. Chanyeol normal zamanda olsa Melek olanın bu cümlesine göz devirerek cevap verirdi ama şimdi onu bileğinden tutup geriye çekmeye çalıştı.

"Çık buradan. Göreceğin hiçbir şey yok ve problem falan da yaratmıyorum."

Minseok, bileğini Şeytan'dan kurtarmak için çabalarken söyledi, "İşte şimdi daha da şüphelendim. Sana inanmıyorum, Chanyeol." İkisi kapışırken birden kitaptan yükselen ışık gökyüzüne ulaşmış ve birbiriyle didişen Şeytan ve Meleği korkutmuştu. "Neler oluyor?" demesine kalamadan Minseok bir ışığın kendi ve Şeytan üzerinde döndüğünü ve ikisini de aşağıya çektiğini anladı. Çığlık atarak yere düşerken ne olduğunu bile anlamamıştı. Tek anladığı Chanyeol'un hızlı ışık kümesinde kayarken birbirinden kopmamak adına elini sıkmasıydı. Aynı şeyi kendisi de yapıyordu.

"Chanyeol!" Bir yere düştüğünü anladığında acıyla inledi ve diğerini görebilmek için ismini seslendi.

"Buradayım." Dedi Şeytan, hızlı düşüş yüzünden başı dönüyordu ama Meleğin varlığını yanında hissedebiliyordu. Karanlıkta onun omuzlarından tutup burada olduğunu hissettirdi.

"Neredeyiz? Ne oldu?"

"Bilmiyorum," diyerek gerçeği söyledi. Gerçekten de bilmiyordu, ne olmuştu, neredeydiler, ne olacaktı. İkisi de biraz dinlendikten sonra ayağa kalkmış ve etrafı seçmeyi denemişlerdi. Boyalı bir pencerenin kırık camından içeriye ay ışığı giriyordu ama yeterli değildi. Şeytan en sonunda Minseok'u kendine çekip gördüğü kapıya ilerledi ancak kapıyı açamadı. Kilitliydi. "Geri çekil" Meleği uzaklaştırdı ve gücünü kilit üzerinde uyguladı. İşlememişti bile.

"Ben deneyeyim." Minseok ilerledi ve kapıyı dondurmayı denedi lakin kapıyı dondurmak bir kenara gücünü dahi hissedemedi. "Bu ne demek şimdi?"

İkisi de karanlık odada şaşkınca birbirine baktı. Konuşmadılar hiç fakat durumun ciddiliği Şeytan'ı da ürkütmüşe benziyordu. Ne kadar kaldılar orada belli de değildi ama artık Melek dayanamayıp dolu gözlerle bağırdı. "Hepsi senin yüzünden. Eğer ki bizi burada böyle tutan sen ol tek tek tüylerini yolduracağım, Profesöre söyleyip en ağır cezayı almanı sağlayacağım. Seni bırakacağım hatta!" Chanyeol, bırakmak kelimesinin anlamını iyi biliyordu, demeye çalıştığı yanında kötülük için çekişeceği kişiyi terk edecekti. Oldukça zordu değiştirmek çünkü Konsey neredeyse her melek ve şeytandan aynı sızlanmayı duyardı bu nedenle Konsey bunu en ağır cezalar dışında kabul etmezdi. Evet, zordu lakin imkansız değildi. Neden olmasındı ki? Özellikle amel defterine dokunmuş bir Şeytan iken görevden alınması bile şaşırtıcı olmazdı. Fakat içini, görevden alınmak değil bırakılmak yakmıştı. İçi soğumuştu adeta, sıcak herhangi bir şey hissetmiyordu. Minseok'un onu bırakacağı gerçeği gökyüzünde süzülen ruh bedenine ağır gelmişti. 

Usulca yerde oturup dolu gözlerle kapıya bakan Meleğin yanına süzüldü, dibinde bitti. Minseok gram sinirli ve üzgün halinden ödün vermiyordu. "Gerçekten bırakacak mısın beni?" Melek yutkundu ve başını çevirdi. Sinirle söylemişti onu, hiç gerçekliğini düşünmemişti ancak neden olmasındı ki? Zaten kaç yıldızı gününden beri düşüncelerini kesebilmiş değildi; ondan ayrılırsa belki zihni sesini keser, problem kendiliğinden çözülürdü?

Melek cevap vermedi fakat Şeytan ısrarcı davrandı. "Beni bırakacak mısın? Cidden? Nasıl bırakırsın? Daha cevabımı bile alamadan!" Bağırışı odayı doldurdu, sinirle kaşlarını çatmış, çenesini kasmıştı. Onu böyle gördüğü ilk sefer olmasa da gerildi Minseok. "İçimde o kadar cevapsız şeyler var ki Melek, tahmin bile edemezsin. Farkında olmadığımı sanıyorsun, anlamıyorum sanıyorsun ancak biliyorum. Sana söylediğimi hatırlıyorsun, değil mi? O zamandan beri yalan söylüyorsun bana. Söylesene yalan söyleyebilir misin sen?" Minseok, nefesini tuttu. Bu kez insan bedenindeymiş gibi ciğerlerinin daraladığını hissetti. Doğruydu, yalan söylemezdi o, tersti kendisine. "Benim hissettiğimi hissediyorsun, benim düşündüğüm şeyi düşünüyorsun." Şeytan uzanıp Meleğin elini tuttu. "Duyumsuyor musun? Seni nasıl hissedebilirim anlamıyorum. Asla hissetmemem gerekeni hissediyor, düşünmemem gerekeni düşünüyorum. Orada gördüğün şey neydi biliyor musun?" Farkında olmadan sağa sola salladı Melek başını. Ayriyeten nefesini alıp vermeye başlamıştı. "Amel defteriydi."

Hiçbir şey söyleyemedi, sessizce Şeytan'ı izledi. Bir amel defterini hiç görmemişti, böyle basit bir melek iken de amel defterini göremezdi. Onu Konseydeki melekler dahi göremezdi. Böyle düşünülürse amel defterinin korunmasız bir şekilde basit bir odanın içinde tutulduğu gerçeği Minseok'a sonradan çok absürt gelmişti. "Yalan söylüyorsun," diye mırıldandı. 

"Sence söylüyor muyum?" Şeytan ciddi ifadesiyle ona bakarken içi gıdıklandı, avuçları terledi, kalbi gümbürdedi. Aynı şeyi Şeytan'ın da hissettiğine emin olarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. 

"Neler oluyor?" dedi, yine aynı soruyu defalarca sorarak. 

"Anlatsam da inanmayacaksın." Biraz daha eğildi ve Minseok'un kulağına fısıldadı Şeytan. Meleğin tepkilerini göremese de hayal edebiliyordu. Geri çekildi yavaşça ve ona baktı. İnanamayacağını biliyordu bu yüzden beklemeden bir daha eğildi, bu kez nefesi diğerinin kulaklarına değil, dudaklarına çarpıyordu. "Seni yine görebilir miyim, buradan çıkar mıyız veyahut benden gerçekten vazgeçer misin bilmiyorum. Ancak son kez yasak olanı istiyorum." 

5\. yirmi / son

Melek, Şeytan'ın yanına oturmuş, şaşkınca, çokça üzgün ve korkuyla önündeki sahneyi izliyordu. İnsan olan koşarak insanları itekliyor ve birkaç kişiye çarpsa da neyse ki onlardan özür dileyerek yoluna devam ediyordu. Az önce gerçekleşecek sahneyi tahmin edebiliyor ancak kolunu kıpırdatıp engelleyecek bir vaziyette kendini göremiyordu. Garip bir şekilde yanındaki Şeytan'ın da aynı şekilde olması kendisini korkutsa mı yoksa sevindirse mi emin olamıyordu. "Bu nasıl olur?" diyordu sayısız kez mırıldanarak. 

En sonunda Şeytan dayanamayıp duyduğu mırıltılara cevap veriyor. "Tanrı'nın gerçekten tuhaf oyunları var." Melek, anlık Şeytan'a baktı, ardından ses gelen yere geri döndü. 

İnsan, en son çarptığı kişi yüzünden yere kapaklanırken inledi. Elindeki tüm kitaplar yere dağılırken çizilen dirseklerinden hafifçe kan akıyordu. Yukarıdan onu izleyen Melek biraz daha şaşırıyordu, hiç inanası gelmiyordu. Gözünde hala imkansız bir olaydı. Gergince insanın ayağa kalkmasını ve kendi bedenini kontrol etmesini izlemeyi sürdürüyordu, gerçi şu noktada gözlerini başka yöne çekebileceğini ummuyordu. 

"Önüne baksana bücür." Çarptığı kişi homurdanınca insan, önce utandı sonrasında ise hatanın kendinde olduğu kadar karşıdakinde de olduğunu bildiğinden hırçınlaştı. 

"Beni görüp kenara çekilmedin, sana çarpmama izin veren sendin. Ayrıca bücür sensin!" 

Uzun boylu çocuk gülüp kaskını bırakmış ve alayla karşıdakine eğilmişti. "Gözlerin bozuk mu senin?" 

"Dalgayı bırak, derse geç kalacağım." Kitaplarını yerden toplarken uzun olanı iteledi ve ayağa kalktı. O anda kanayan dirsekleri de umrunda olmadı ama diğerinin ilgisini çekmişe benziyordu. Fakat yine de onun koşarak gitmesine engel olamamıştı.

Melek ve Şeytan en son uzun boylu insanın yerden eğilip öğrenci kartını almasını izledi, birbirlerine dönüp konuşmadan önce. Kim Minseok. Kartta yazan isim buydu.

"Bu imkansız. Arkadaşlarımızın bir insan olarak dünyada var olmaları imkansız. Minseok'u bir daha görmeyeceğim gerçeği, beni insan vücudunda bile asla tanımayacak olması kalbimi kırıyor. Eğer dediğin gibi tanrı'nın oyunu ise..." Baekhyun sözlerine devam edemeden vücudu titredi, kendine geldi. 

Jongin ise iç çekip eski en yakın arkadaşının onunla aynı sınıfta olan Kim Minseok'un peşinden gidişini seyretti. Bir zamanlar Chanyeol'un ona var olmak ve kendi kimlikleri ile ilgili dedikleri aklında geldi, ayrıca amel defteri de. Şeytan, yanındaki Meleğe bunu söyleyip söylememek arasında kaldı ancak sonrasında vazgeçti. Chanyeol'un söylediği her şeyi kendisine saklayacaktı.

İki melek de daha sonra geride kalmış arkadaşlarının bir daha ölüm dışında karmakarışık olmuş gökyüzüne ulaşamayacaklarına emin bir şekilde gözden kayboldu.


End file.
